


Without You There Would Be No Fun Days

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, April Fools' Day, Fluff and Humor, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, it's definitely Loki's favorite day of the year, none of the pranks include hurting anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Tony woke up like on any other normal day.Only that this day was not normal. It's only 6:30, Tony hasn't slept and apparently Loki is causing mischief in the city?Joy.Oh, it's also April 1st





	Without You There Would Be No Fun Days

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly remembered April Fools was a thing on friday, because my fave webcomic started preparing for today and suddenly I knew.
> 
> I had to write something for this day.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony groaned and turned around in his bed, but the loud blare of the Avengers alarm was not to be ignored. So instead of continuing his doze, he sat up in his empty bed and looked around in confusion.

"Wha?" He rubbed his eyes as the alarm kept going. "J, what's going on? How late is it?"

"It is currently 6:30 in the morning, sir. It appears that the Avengers are being called to an emergency due to Loki causing chaos in the city at the moment." Jarvis helpfully supplied.

Tony groaned as he stretched himself and sent a quizzical look to one of Jarvis's cameras. "Loki? But... hasn't it been ages since he acted out like this?"

"Indeed it has, sir. This is the first time in about half a year that Loki is causing any kind of big ruckus like this." Jarvis sounded amused. "But the last time he didn't drag you out of bed this early, sir. So that might be the reason the time that passed felt like ages to you, sir."

"Aww, J buddy! You say such loving things to me! But I don't want to make anyone jealous by declaring you as the love of my life, I'm so sorry." Tony had stood up at this point and sauntered into his bathroom, splashing water into his face.

"Understandable, sir. I imagine all the world would be incredibly upset and chaotic if you only had enough love in your heart for me, your own creation!" Though from one second to the next Jarvis switched from his playful tone to a serious one. "Sir, the other Avengers are asking about your whereabouts and what is taking you so long. Might I recommend hurrying up a bit?"

Tony rolled his eyes. There was no real need to worry. After Loki had appeared back on Earth none of his pranks had been of a violent nature. In the case that he did destroy any property, Loki fixed everything without complaint. Thus Tony had no need to worry that washing the sleep out of his eyes would cause any harm. 

"Just tell them to start heading towards the destination without me, Jarvis. I'm not one of the earthbound people on this team after all." With that, Tony pulled on some clothes and left his bedroom to jump inside a suit.

"Captain Rogers is complaining about wanting to discuss strategy on how to proceed with Loki. He still agreed to start the Quinjet without you, sir," Jarvis remarked. He knew that Tony did not enjoy strategy talks and was also most likely the person that saved Tony from that fate today.

"Thanks, Jarv! You're a real keeper!" Tony said with a wink while suiting up. He immediately took in the surveillance videos Jarvis had already loaded up, so he could see what Loki was doing today. 

It looked like Loki had conjured some type of huge theme park in the middle of New York. People were already approaching and enjoying the attractions with caution. 

One remarkable shot showed Loki himself giving a small child with their mother- likely on the way to kindergarten- an ice cream. The child was beaming. "Aww, look at Loki, so sweet with the little kids. He's quite the keeper too, isn't he, J?"

"Of course, if you say so, sir. But might I remind you that today's mission is to put a stop to Loki's shenanigans? He's stopping the complete morning traffic and forcing people to be late to work. Some people are even ditching their work altogether to have fun! Isn't that a truly horrifying scheme?" Jarvis sounded, showing him where the Avengers in the Quinjet were planning to land, so Tony could meet them there.

"Yeah, seems like quite the devilish scheme he has going on today, doesn't it?" Tony laughed as he watched a video of two anxious-looking middle-aged men sitting down in a very tame roller coaster. They should be happy Loki seemingly didn't enjoy building death rides in RollerCoaster Tycoon. Other people were not so friendly.

There also seemed to be an actual physical dragon to be prancing about and it was all a lot to take in. "You have any idea why Loki's trying so hard today of all days?"

"Sir, I believe that would be because today is April 1st. If I remember correctly you couldn't wait for it to finally be tomorrow yesterday. Are you certain that your mental state is well, sir? Shall I inform the Avengers that you won't be able to join this mission?" Jarvis asked critically, humor clearly in his voice.

Tony huffed vindictively. "As if it's my fault that I've only been sleeping for- what?- like 2 hours tops? Loki is clearly at fault here. He is the one that decided to start the day at this ungodly hour, ruining it for everyone else. Isn't he aware of the fact that my sleeping schedule is fucked up? Damn Bastard... Not even giving me time for any coffee!"

"I believe that Loki is the type of person to start his mischief early on purpose. Especially is he knows about your sleeping habits, sir. This seems to be his first prank to all the late risers out there. Or he did plan this only for you, as you insinuated, sir. It makes me wonder if Loki has any reason to act out towards you this way?" Jarvis said, pointing out the currently descending Quinjet to Tony.

"Fuck if I know! But he better have some coffee at hand or I won't mind blasting that pretty face for a while," Tony mumbled as he landed next to the Quinjet. Currently, all the Avengers were leaving the jet, meeting up with Tony outside.

Loki was standing on the other side of the pretty large square the Avengers had landed on, grinning at each of them.

"My dear Avengers! I am elated that you have found the time on this lovely day to celebrate with me! Since it is once again the Midgardian day you designated to worship me and all my virtues. I am truly touched by-" Loki started his grand speech.

Tony interrupted. "Yeah, yeah! We heard all this stuff last year already, Lokes! Don't go pretending this is your first April Fools on Earth- that's lame! I hope you better have a good explanation though why you are forcing us out of bed at 6:30 this year. I had only just fallen asleep and I swear if you don't give me any coffee, I'm gonna be grumpy all day!"

"My, my! We can't have that now, can we, my dear Man of Iron! The legendary Iron Man without his coffee is unthinkable! Though I bet you are absolutely adorable in the morning." Loki winked and made a grand gesture with his hands. Tables with a big breakfast buffet stacked on them appeared out of thin air. 

"Good then that I already thought of your lack of preparation, Avengers! I saw to the correct measures for such a situation! Enjoy your breakfast and I swear by my tongue that none of this food is poisoned!" Loki held his hands up in an inviting gesture, no visible fingers crossed.

Tony approached the breakfast with caution. He gently poked a random bun and when nothing happened he shrugged. Going over to the drinks instead, Tony poured himself a coffee, very aware of all the Avengers as well as Loki's eyes.

Tony drank a huge gulp of the coffee and swallowed it, not saying a thing. Everyone was watching him cautiously to see if Loki had tampered with the food in any way.

Looking back towards Loki, Tony grinned and continued drinking the coffee. "Thanks, Lokes. The drink's perfect!"

A collective sigh went through the assembled group. Everyone went over to the tables taking something for themselves as Loki watched on with a grin.

Clint was the first to reach the coffee and gulp down a few mouthfuls before he spat it back out. "What the fuck, Tony?! This is fucking grape juice!"

Tony only continued sipping on his 'coffee', raising an eyebrow at Clint. "Did I ever say that it was actually coffee? I still want coffee, but grape juice is fine for now as well. Now go! Drink all the things and find the real coffee for me! Go, my coffee slave!"

"As if I would even be thinking about helping you after you let me run into this trap, dude!" Clint retorted, but still started taste testing it all. 

Clint had tasted about five different drinks when he said he'd finally found the coffee, encouraging Tony to drink it too. Tony didn't and Clint had to continue drinking the 'coffee' he found or be caught in his lie.

As Tony turned away to get himself some other mystery food, Clint didn't hesitate to pour out his cup, trying other drinks.

Everyone else seemed to be in the same state of trial and error, figuring out what food tasted like what. Tony himself tried some bacon and found it tasted like a cupcake with way too much sugar.

While watching everyone though, he managed to figure out which things tasted good. As well as what to better avoid in this beautiful breakfast prank of Loki's. Seriously, no human would have ever been able to pull off the thing, it was hilarious!

It also told a lot about how the relationship of the Avengers towards Loki had changed in his years on Earth. Everyone went along with Loki's shenanigans without complaint. The man had clearly planned out the day for them and not following it may result in even more chaos. So they merely enjoyed the breakfast and laughed at each other's disgusted faces when something changed taste from one minute to the next. A sudden lemon taste was not the most pleasant one so early in the morning! 

Through subtly watching Clint, Tony also figured out where he could find the coffee. He was drinking it with a content expression, as he watched Thor throw an obviously bad pop tart in Loki's direction, aiming for his head. Loki was laughing while he caught it and took a big bite. It seemed like so far this day was perfect for him and Tony was glad.

He knew Loki had to have been excited for this day since last year. He would bet that Loki had started planning it six months ago after his last big public mischief in the streets of New York.

The breakfast ended rather abruptly after Natasha tried to sneak up on Loki to capture him. He evaded the assassin with ease though. As Loki straightened up again, he clapped his hands. It resulted in the tables and food disappearing, sans for what the Avengers currently held in hand. Tony quickly gulped down the rest of his coffee, before letting the cup go, it faded away like the rest. He was sure it would immediately appear in the dishwasher, together with everything else.

"Seems like you Avengers are out for confrontation as always!" Loki's voice sounded as everyone finished the last foods they had grabbed. "Well then! The time has come for the next activity on today's list! Have fun trying to find and catch me, my friends!"

Thus Loki disappeared, leaving the Avengers alone in the suddenly much larger seeming amusement park that Loki had created out of nothing. Well, they had a whole day to find him in here.

Thinking along those lines Tony immediately lifted off to start the search for Loki only to be called back by Cap.

"Yes?" Tony asked landing back on the ground opposite from Steve. "What is it now, Cap? Didn't you hear Loki? We gotta comb through this whole park to find the trickster and you're already taking valuable time away in which I could have found him."

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Let's be honest here, Tony. You indulge Loki way too much any time he does something. When you find Loki you're only going to join him and have fun, driving with every possible thing Loki conjured from the coasters to the love rides."

Tony shrugged. Steve wasn't wrong there. He'd much more enjoy causing mischief with Loki than running after him and trying to capture him.

"So we'll do it like this." Steve continued, glaring at Tony to impart how serious this situation was. "You're not going to engage Loki. I want you to only keep an eye out for him with security cameras. Tell us when you see him and if you don't I'm sure Jarvis will be nice enough to do so and tell us along the way that you defected from the Avengers. Do we understand each other?"

"So, you don't want me to propose to Loki and swear him my never dying love? That's some deep reach into my personal affairs there, but..." Tony mock saluted to Steve with a grin. "Aye aye, captain!"

With that Tony flew away, uninterrupted this time- though there was eye rolling all around the group. With his orders Steve had pretty much allowed Tony to keep out of things and enjoy the day. Granted he alerted the Avengers of Loki's activity caught on camera. And enjoy the day he would. Loki's theme park seemed fun and he couldn't wait to test everything out.

Of course, he also hoped that Loki would come to him on his own, since Tony wasn't supposed to go out and search for him. But having a guide to show him around would definitely improve the experience! Not to forget that it always had been a lot of fun to hang out with Loki every time they had done so in the past.

But until then Tony would be alone while testing all the truly nefarious rides Loki had conjured. 

Since the Avengers had come to the park and had that breakfast with Loki, the park had filled up with curious people in high speed. Loki had also seemed to have hired- or conjured- actual staff to work on the attractions for the day. Food stands were manned and people were everywhere, even though it was still early in the morning.

It seemed like overnight New York had become one huge Disneyland or something alike. There were no mouses to be seen, besides the rats scurrying around in some alleyways.

Tony observed children having fun in a merry-go-round. Their parents standing next to the ride, a lot of them with their phones out and very likely calling in at work. 

There where a ton of teenagers that had forgotten their backpacks, reminding them of school. Instead, they were buying sweets at food stands or already in line for some rides.

New York was as lively as it could be and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Loki may be playing a prank with this on the Avengers and there would definitely be a lot of complaints by workplaces, but there was fun in the air and people seemed to be happy all around. 

Tony flew a few big and slow loops around the city, watching the people and their reactions to this surprise. 

Afterward, he would decide what ride to try out first. Jarvis calculated the best route to go onto every ride by the end of the day on the side. That didn't mean Tony wouldn't decide himself, but a little guide could never be wrong.

In the end, he decided to approach the biggest roller coaster Loki had conjured first. It was one of the fullest rides by far and people were screaming going up and down and even through a few loops. 

Before Tony landed to drive with the coaster himself, he flew next to one of the trains, the people in it pointing out to him immediately. They laughed and started taking -very dangerous- pictures. Tony wouldn't be paying for any fallen phones that were destroyed due to carelessness. 

His favorite part was looping around the people as they themselves were going through a loop. He saw more than a few people going green, trying to watch him. 

When the ride finished, he stood next to the drop off point, feeling a bit bad for the people he tortured. Taking pictures with the people as a sort of apology. Everyone insisted that they didn't mind his shenanigans.

The roller coaster team approached him afterward. They asked Tony if he wanted to go on the ride himself. Loki had told all the staff to give the Avengers priority as they wouldn't have a lot of time to wait in the lines for rides.

Tony agreed and stripped out of his suit, letting Jarvis take control of it. He sat down in the frontmost car of the roller coaster, grinning like a little kid on Christmas. The ride was already slowly starting when someone else appeared next to Tony out of nowhere.

"How are you enjoying the park I created for this day so far, Anthony?" Loki asked him, looking around with interest as the coaster started creeping up on the first hill. It seemed clear to Tony that this was his first ride in one.

"I think you outdid yourself by a lot here. This is probably the biggest chaos you've created in New York so far, mischief maker. Everything looks fun and amazing and I seriously can't wait to try all the rides out!" Tony replied with a grin thrown in Loki's direction. He wasn't in his suit and he was also told not to try and capture Loki, so he could completely enjoy this experience.

"Ah, it makes me happy that at least one of the Avengers is enjoying himself. The others are all running around trying to find me while ignoring all the rides. Well, besides Thor. He's been going on a merry-go-round for a while now since children kept bugging him to go with them. He's much too soft and can't bring it over himself to say no to their puppy eyes." Loki chuckled and stretched himself to look over the approaching top, curious to see how it all looks like from this perspective.

Smiling at the man next to him, Tony grabbed at the safety bars as they rolled up the last bit and came to a short horizontal stop. "You better start holding onto something, Lokes."

And with that the ride truly began, driving down and building up massive speed. Loki let out a few surprised yells from time to time, not used to this kind of experience. Tony laughed, feeling like he was flying in his Iron Man suit without the helmet on and without control of the flight path. 

Watching Loki was definitely another plus to this situation as well. Once the ride finished, Loki turned towards Tony, eyes glittering with joy. "I demand another ride on this deathly horse!" And Tony smiled, because what else could he do than indulge in the whims of this man when he was having such fun?

There was also a third, fourth and fifth ride. But there would not be a sixth one, as the Avengers were waiting for Loki and Tony by the end of the track. Loki merely raised an eyebrow and disappeared as fast as he had appeared next to Tony in the first place. 

Tony also stood up and apologetically looked around the others. "Sorry guys, I didn't have my suit and if I had gone to it to alert you guys of Loki's position, he would have run away immediately! Besides I was sure Jarvis would report Loki's appearance for me. He obviously did so too since you are here, so I indulged Loki and kept him in place like the dutiful Avenger I am!"

"Of course you did, Tony. Good job! Now get back into the suit and everyone continue with their task!" Rogers commanded. And when had he learned to be sarcastic anyways?

The Avengers dispersed again after that.

Besides Tony and Clint who approached the former sheepishly. "So how good is this coaster? You recommend it?"

"Without a single doubt!" Tony grinned at Clint. "Go have fun, Robin Hood! There's no real urgency to catch Loki here after all."

Tony gave Clint a high five as he boarded the coaster and stepped back into his suit. 

"Jarvis, where's the next drink stand? Five times on the big coaster make you extremely thirsty, I tell you!" Tony inquired immediately, flying towards the place Jarvis indicated.

Thus the day continued with Tony going on the different rides and Loki usually appearing to give each other company.

It was when the sun had already set that Tony finished going through all the possible rides with Loki. It was then that the trickster broadcasted a message to be heard over the whole park. It would be closing in an hour and that he hoped everyone had enjoyed their day. 

Loki stood surrounded by all the Avengers and smirked at them. "Thank you for making this day possible for me as well, Avengers. It has been great fun to run and hide from you all day!"

The whole group was grinning at the god of mischief then, no ill will was in the actions today. They had all known Loki would do something grand. He'd implied it over the whole past month to anyone that asked him if he knew what day was approaching again. 

Of course, Loki had gotten permits for everything he created this day. It also wasn't his fault if people did not go to work  
or school to enjoy having a spontaneous holiday after all.

"You're absolutely crazy, you know that, Loki?" Clint called from where he had sat down on the ground, drinking out of a water bottle.

"Excuse you, Hawk? I assure you that someone else of you here partly helped me with setting everything up for this day, so I wouldn't get into any trouble. You should blame that person for even making this possible!" Loki responded harshly, yet there was no ill will in his voice.

All the Avengers turned towards Tony. Tony who suddenly found everything but his friends incredibly interesting. "It's not like he told me anything of what he had planned, guys! All I knew was that it would be something big! I didn't even know anything about that dreadful breakfast! So don't start blaming me!" 

Thor laughed joyously. "I do not blame you, Friend Tony. I always look forward to the joint efforts my brother and you seem to manage without trouble. Today has been a wonderful day!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time as the children's plaything, brother. I'll remind you of this shall I ever be in need of a babysitter." Loki remarked with a grin at Thor. He'd kept telling Tony about how Thor was mobbed by children that wanted piggyback rides and other things from Thor every few minutes.

"Yet as fun, as it has been, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now as I still have one more thing planned with my love and I'd like to be alone with him. So come then, Anthony. This time you'll have to find me and you only have time until the theme park closes down as well!" Loki threw a kiss in Tony's direction and disappeared one last time.

Steve who had stood next to Tony clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him. "It's always nice to see how happy you make Loki and vice versa, Tony. But I hope you remind him of our rule of keeping these kinds of dates to a maximum of twice a year, yes? It's very tiring and I do not want to know what the press will be saying about this tomorrow."

Tony shot Steve a smirk. "Don't worry, Capsicle. I plan to distract them with something else tomorrow if everything goes by plan." Tony closed his faceplate again, looking at all the assembled people and nodded towards them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to search for."

With that, Tony took off and searched for Loki at every ride that he enjoyed a lot. Starting with the roller coaster and going through them first to last. When he didn't find Loki anywhere and his time started to grow short, he sat down on a random roof, considering where Loki might have gone. 

Tony thought back on the wonderful day, trying to remember if Loki had mentioned any specific location he'd like to visit with Tony. Any restaurants or hotels or something alike.

The only thing that came to his mind was their Ferris wheel ride. The wheel had been taller than the first roller coaster and stood rather close to the ocean, making for a grandiose view. Just like the coaster, this had been one of their favorite attractions. Staying in it for probably a solid hour, it had also been one of the last ones so they had seen the sun setting.

Loki had mentioned how he'd enjoy seeing the sunrise at Tony's Malibu mansion again sometime soon. It might not be time for sunrise in Malibu yet, rather the sun would likely be setting there now... But perhaps it was Loki's way of telling him that he wanted to spend some time in Malibu again.

With that in mind, he told Jarvis to please call Loki for him, who picked up at the first ring.

"Already given up your search for me, my love? I remembered you more stubborn like this!" Loki's mock offended voice immediately sounded from the other line, but he'd obviously been expecting this call.

"Don't worry, my dear. I think I figured out where you are, but would you mind giving me a lift to Malibu? You are aware that I can't just fly over there in the time constraint of an hour, yeah?" Tony replied smiling fondly. This had been one more fun goose chase Loki had sent him on when actually it would have only taken his brain to realize Loki's hiding spot.

"Of course I'll give you a lift, love." Sounded Loki's voice and the next second he felt the by now familiar feeling of teleportation and appeared in front of Loki. After all, it had been years since they started dating and magic wasn't anything new to Tony anymore.

Tony immediately stepped out of his suit, embracing Loki and giving him a tender kiss. "Did you have fun today, my dear?"

"A lot, darling. Thank you for making this possible for me with SHIELD and the government." Loki smiled, caressing Tony's cheek softly with one hand. The man seemed to melt completely with the attention.

"Who would I be to not handle all these things for my beautiful boyfriends once in a while?" Tony chuckled, pecking another kiss on Loki's lips, before separating to look around, since he'd caught a smell in the slight ocean breeze.

Loki had prepared a dinner table, full on romantic with a white table cloth and a candle in the middle of all. The table was filled to the brim with food, an unopened bottle of expensive wine topping it all off. And the smell... it was heavenly.

"Seems like you spotted my last surprise for the day. Would you like to dine, Anthony?" Loki said, walking over to the table and holding out one of the chairs for Tony.

Tony sat down in the proffered chair- a whoopee cushion on the chair making a loud noise that had Loki snorting, Tony ignored it masterfully- and softly smiled at Loki. "I'd love to, Loki."

"I hope you enjoy the meal, as I made everything here with my own two hands." Loki picked up a fork and gestured at Tony that they could start eating.

"Dear, you know I love it when you cook something for me," Tony said, bringing a forkful of food to his mouth and biting down on it.

"So? What do you say? Taste good?" Loki asked gleefully, smile full of mischief.

"Not like it is supposed to, definitely. It actually tastes like someone swapped the taste to pure chili, but there's no way anyone would do that, right? Especially not on the first day of April!" Tony coughed, reaching for water to wash the taste from his tongue.

Loki smiled and waved his hand, dispelling the enchantment that had made the food change taste. "Yes, that is indeed strange. After all, I, Loki, God of all things mischief, would never use the same trick twice in one day, yeah? And maybe I also just couldn't resist trying to get a better reaction out of you, since the breakfast has been very disappointing. But we'll never know, will we?"

"Either way I wouldn't dare to even think about changing so much as one thing about you, love. You're perfectly mischievous as is. Which also means perfect overall." Tony grinned and innocently batted his eyelashes at the blushing Loki.

Dinner proceeded without any further mischief, Loki obviously content for the day.

As they finished, they stood up together. Loki waved the table out of existence and they started walking along the coastline hand in hand towards Tony's mansion in the distance.

Comfortable silence was just as common an occurrence between them as hour-long talks, so they simply relished in each others proximity for a while.

They were close to the mansion and stars were beginning to sprinkle the sky when Tony stopped them and moved to stand in front of Loki.

They still held hands and lovingly looked into the others eye- green and brown. Tony leaned up that small distance and Loki came down towards him, meeting in a soft kiss once more, professing their love through more than what words could tell.

When they separated, Tony was beaming, but Loki noticed something mischievous slowly stealing into his gaze at the same time. "So, you definitely had a lot of fun surprising everyone today, Loki. Leaves me feeling kind of cheated out of the experience, but thankfully I have something up my sleeve as well."

"Oh? And how do you want to surprise me, your aptly named mischief maker, after announcing that so loudly? There's no way you'll surprise me with any trick now." Loki replied with a cocky grin, the challenge obviously accepted.

"So? That just means I can't use any tricks." Tony laughed and took something out of his pocket.

Without any ceremony, Tony fell to one knee before Loki and opened up a ring box. The ring inside a plain gold band with inlaid emeralds.

"Marry me."

Loki blinks blankly, clearly surprised, shocked even. 

Slowly he started speaking, a disbelieving tone to his voice. "Anthony, you're kidding, right? This is nothing to joke about, you know!" 

Throughout his voice had taken on an angry and hurt tone. Believing that Tony had not been genuine.

"And thus it's good that I'm serious, isn't it?" Tony interrupts Loki before he can think any further.

He'd thought of a speech for this ahead of time, but now actually here in front of Loki, he'd forgotten it all. Instead Tony just started saying whatever came to his mind.

"Loki, I've already told you a million times how much I love you and I will keep saying it for another million times and more. Since we've been together there has not been one sad or dull day. Hell, even if there was, being with you. Having your support. It made all everything bad feel like the least important thing in the whole universe. I look at you and see you smile and my heart starts running away without me, you don't even need to do anything special like today. Every single day feels just as wonderful when you are around, so here I am, asking you. Will you marry me, because even if I lost you, my life would not end, but I'd crash, I'd fall and I know I'd never get up to fly again. Without you... there would never be a fun day anymore. So will you promise me to soar through the sky together forever, my dear? Nothing about my love for you will change no matter what your answer is, I'll still always have your back, will you have mine?"

At that point Loki interrupted Tony, kneeling down in front of Tony and enveloping his hand with the ring in his own gentle hands. He leaned forward to give Tony another soft kiss, tears flowing out of his eyes. "I will, I always will, Anthony."

And both of them smiled brightly at the other, before kissing again. 

The world feeling like it was just the two of them and it was more than enough.

 

The next morning once Loki woke up he turned around and faced Tony. "So were you really serious?"

"Completely, my dear husband to be," Tony replied giving Loki a sleepy and slow kiss.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question for you all! When did you realize that Tony and Loki were actually together already?  
>  ~~I kinda wanted to make it a small surprise for the readers as well, you can't go through April Fools without that!~~
> 
> Also thanks to Sesil [(Rabentochter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter) for reading it through first and figuring out they were together after like 800 words :squint: I changed some stuff a bit to hopefully make it less obvious XD


End file.
